


Ethereal

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, yes,” Eichi fists the sheets and lifts his hips to meet Keito’s touch. “You’re very slow, Keito.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethereal

“You’re positive this is alright?”

Eichi lies on his back, legs spread, that ever-gentle smile not even close to wavering on his face. He looks at Keito so lovingly, with so much tender affection that it makes his hands shake as he drags them down Eichi’s chest to rest on his hips. His skin is soft and thin, stretched out beautifully over his bones, pale yellow that looks like the smallest of touches could blemish it.

“There’s no need to ask so many times,” Eichi sighs, shutting his eyes and relaxing his head against the soft pillow on Keito’s bed. He prepared everything meticulously to perfection. Everything had to perfect for him. When it was for Eichi, nothing was too much, too tedious to do.

One of his hands dips into the space in between Eichi’s thighs, the other moving onto the mattress to steady himself. He keeps his gaze on Eichi’s face, on the way that his thighs burrow tighter together when he grazes his fingers along the supple skin over his inner thigh, on the small, contented sigh he lets out when he pushes his legs further apart.

“Tell me if anything is bad,” Keito whispers. Eichi hums, toes curling, and lifts his legs onto Keito’s shoulders. They fit there comfortably after shifting, a heavy weight on Keito’s shoulders, but one he’d gladly carry for Eichi’s sake.

“Yes, yes,” Eichi fists the sheets and lifts his hips to meet Keito’s touch. “You’re very slow, Keito.”

His tone is light and teasing; not a command, but Keito knows him well enough to continue on with his movements after that. He drops his gaze to Eichi’s lower half and carefully hooks his fingers on the waistband of Eichi’s boxers. They’re light baby blue, the same colour of his eyes.

Those beautiful eyes are bearing into him more and more with every shift of his hands. He pulls Eichi’s boxers down slowly, and immediately snaps his head up when they fall. His throat tightens and his face flares red, and Eichi only smiles at him, eyes crinkled into happy half-moons.

“Hello,” Eichi laughs when their eyes meet. Keito grumbles something incoherent that even he doesn’t know—he wants to nag at him for sounding so _calm_ when they’re about to have sex for the first time, but the words get caught in his throat when Eichi bucks his hips upwards against Keito’s palms.

“Stay still.” Keito presses his fingers to the very inner parts of Eichi’s thighs, rubbing the skin underneath his hands slowly. He’s so _soft._ He’s so pretty it makes Keito’s heart ache. “If you move too much, my grip will get looser and your pleasure will decrease.”

Eichi makes a half-snorting noise which he _somehow_ manages to make sound dignified at the same time. “I would never move away from you, Keito,” he smiles, eyeing Keito from beneath his lashes (long, thick, just as beautiful as the rest of him) and then shifting again to urge him on.

Keito swallows, then looks back down at Eichi. His thighs are plush, pressed together, his cock slick and erect in between them. Carefully, he moves his hand to grasp it. It’s longer than his own, but not as thick; there’s pre-cum beading at the enlarged head. He licks his lips, chest heaving.

“Ah—” Eichi’s eyes shut, hand moving to cover his forehead. “Keito…”

His hand seems to move on cue, pumping Eichi’s cock. He matches the movement of his hand to the rise and fall of Eichi’s chest; moving faster when his breathing picks up. It’s almost fascinating, the way Eichi’s hands curl over the sheets and his eyes shut but he never looks _not_ composed. Even when his lips are parted, smile gone and efforts replaced with his thighs quivering against Keito’s body, he still looks ethereal.

He can feel himself getting embarrassingly and uncomfortably hard in his boxers and he fumbles to pull them down with his free hand. His fingers over Eichi’s cock twist and the other boy’s breath hitches, a semblance of a sob catching in his throat. “Keito…”

Keito pulls out his cock and pulls Eichi’s legs from his shoulders to around his hips. He shoves his hand in his mouth, unable to look at him even out of the corner of his eyes as he coats his fingers in saliva. He doesn’t pull them out until they’re dripping wet. Keito looks back at him when he presses their dry cocks together.

Eichi lifts his hips in anticipation, hair matted to his forehead. His lips are red and swollen. The cry that he lets out when Keito puts his slick hand over both their cocks is a thousand times more gratifying than his own hand.

 _Damn it,_ he swears, thrusting his hips at the same time as Eichi. _I love him._

Eichi wraps his arms around Keito’s shoulders and pulls him down for a kiss. He shuts his eyes and drags his hand along both of them again, over and over at a steady pace. Eichi swallows every one of his gasps into his mouth, his tongue running along Keito’s lips, teeth nipping lightly at his lower lip and drawing out a moan out deep from his throat.

Eichi is the one to break their kiss, head tipping back against the sheets again. His smile reappears and one of his hands moves up to cup Keito’s face. His palm is warm and sweaty—and no matter where his hand is, his touch feels impossibly good against Keito’s skin. His hand around their cocks tighten and Eichi’s fingers press hard against his cheek, eyes fluttering shit.

“Keito,” he groans, thighs clamping around Keito’s hips. “Keito, Keito, Keito…”

His hand drops to his side and Keito’s follows. He entwines their fingers—he’s already so red that his embarrassment does nothing to worsen it. Eichi’s fingers wrap around his as he tucks his head into the crook of Keito’s neck, his hips stilling.

“Kei—Aah,” he sobs out, breathy and quiet.

His cum drips down Keito’s hand and down his cock, still straining against Eichi’s. He bites back a groan and pulls his hand away for Eichi’s sake, immediately missing the contact of his fingers.

Eichi pushes him up and slides onto his lap, and then wraps his hand around Keito’s cock.

“Oh,” Keito gasps, his eyes shutting, head tilting back. There’s fire churning in his abdomen and his thighs tense and he comes embarrassingly quickly against Eichi’s hand. He doesn’t stop pumping him after that, milking him out until Keito drops his head against Eichi’s shoulder, panting.

“We’re all sweaty,” Eichi hums and pulls back his hand. He lifts it up to his lips and Keito can do nothing but watch, horrified and _horribly turned on_ as Eichi laps cum off his fingers.

Keito lifts his head and swallows, shifting uncomfortably away from the mess of cum in between them. “We should,” he looks anywhere but at Eichi’s face. “We should shower and get cleaned up before it dries.”

Eichi lays a light kiss to his jaw, smiling gently. “As you wish.”

(—They end up doing far more than Keito bargained for in the shower, something that involves Eichi pressed up against the shower wall with Keito’s cock squished tight in between his thighs.)

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to enstars mod skype chat


End file.
